


Gone.

by worstchosenone



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, i rly dont know what else to tag, this is just super angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstchosenone/pseuds/worstchosenone
Summary: The words Fundy said on that dreadful day repeats in his head,“You’re acting like Schlatt.”The words were laced with disgust and disappointment. His own friend compared him to the man they fought against for so long, and Tubbo started to believe it. He shakes his head, attempting to get rid of the thought, but it sticks.
Kudos: 56





	Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all about the roleplay! not about the real people but dream smp roleplay things
> 
> this is based off the end of tubbo’s stream from when they tried to execute technoblade and he went to see tommy. i also made art of this scene before writing this bc i got the scene in my head and couldn’t get it out and still couldn’t after drawing it lol
> 
> major character death warning bc tubbo thinks tommy’s dead
> 
> tw for suicide mentions

The heat of the nether dissipates as Tubbo steps through the portal, entering the overworld. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he steps into the grass, crushing it beneath his feet. The compass he holds in one hand won’t settle on a direction, telling him he’s reached his destination, his friend. His grips the axe, worn from the fight earlier that day, firmly in his other hand, and he takes a deep breath. Ash and soot fill his lungs, deterring him from going any further.

This is only his second time to Logstedshire, his ghost friend having shown him around before, but he knows the current state of the once homely area was in shambles. A large crater occupies the space a small home once sat and the landscape has been abandoned. He’s standing in his friend’s new home, alone.

He walks down the path, despite every bone in his body telling him to go back through the portal, to leave here and return home. His steps are painfully slow, reluctant to carry himself through the damaged plains. 

“What the.. What the hell?” He mumbles to himself as he walks through, confused by the sight of it all. “Why is it all blown up?” He takes note of each hole in the ground, trying to remember what used to stand in each spot of ruined land.. Everything Tommy built in the time since he was sent away was gone, destroyed. By who, Tubbo doesn’t know. 

Unsteady steps carry him to the largest crater. The walls that one sheltered a homely campsite have fallen. Those that remain standing tempt to collapse at any moment. He takes a careful step into the crater, staring into the ground beneath him as it cracks. He looks around the floor for any sign of his friend, and his heart sinks. His stomach twists and turns, while his eyes remain fixated on the earth where the looming shadow of a tall pillar lays. 

He knows the pillar wasn’t there before, but he ignores its presence. If he doesn’t acknowledge it, the reason for its existence won’t become reality. He takes a couple slow steps back, his legs shaking beneath him. When his back hits the wall of the crater, he stops. There, he steadies himself, reminding himself to breathe, before finally craning his head up. Slowly his eyes find their way to the top of the pillar, reaching past the clouds. The eerie silence is broken by the clattering of his axe hitting the rock beneath him. 

“Surely not,” he gasps, his now empty hand reaching up to cover his mouth as he slides down the wall. The pillar is much taller than he imagined it would be, the image of Tommy standing at the top flashes through his mind. He tightens his grip on the compass, not allowing himself to let go of his friend. Tears gather in his eyes, threatening to fall, but he wipes them away before they have the chance. 

He brings his knees to his chest, hugging himself tightly, and squeezing his eyes shit. Flashes of the day he sent his best friend away are all he can see behind his eyelids. He sees Tommy’s face drop and hears himself say the one thing he wishes he could take back.

_“For Tommy to be exiled from L’manberg.”_

His own words echo in his head. The image of Dream leading Tommy away, Tommy’s eyes full of hurt as he stares back at Tubbo, sits in the forefront of his mind, forcing him to watch the scene unfold again. As if being there as it happened wasn’t bad enough.

Tubbo’s forces his eyes open, unable to handle the memories, but he’s only faced with the daunting pillar once more. Shaky hands bring the compass, which won’t settle on a direction, to his face. He stares at it, wishing for it to stop, to point him towards anywhere else, to tell him his best friend is anywhere else, but it never does. 

_It’s all my fault_ , he thinks. _I shouldn’t have made you leave. Please, come back. Don’t be gone forever._

He places the compass on the ground and buries his head in his hands. His whole body shakes with each deep breath he takes, he won’t allow himself to cry. Thinking about that day is painful, flooding his mind with nothing but guilt.

The words Fundy said on that dreadful day repeats in his head, “ _You’re acting like Schlatt_.” The words were laced with disgust and disappointment. His own friend compared him to the man they fought against for so long, and Tubbo started to believe it. He shakes his head, attempting to get rid of the thought, but it sticks. 

Fundy’s voice is like a broken record in his head, repeating the phrase. The anger seeping from the words his friend spoke getting more intense with every echo of the sentence. Tubbo slowly lifts his head, tears blurring his vision. He wraps his arms around his legs, bringing them back to his chest, and resting his cheek on his knee. A single tear finally escapes out of the corner of his eye and slowly slides off his cheek and onto his jeans, leaving a small wet spot. 

The words continue in his head, the more he remembers them, the more he believes them. His friend wouldn’t lie to him. In fact, maybe his friend was warning him of his actions. He ignored what everyone in the cabinet thought, acting only on his own beliefs. He choose a country, a piece of land, over his own best friend. His best friend who stuck by his side, who he did everything with. He forced him to leave his home, to leave everyone behind.

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” he whispers, lifting his head to stare up at the tall pillar. “You shouldn’t have had to leave. I should’ve done more to stop Dream before. I didn’t do enough to help you, and I’m so, so sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

He hugs himself tighter, finally allowing himself to cry. Choking out a sob, tears falling down his face at last. He hides his face in his knees, letting the emotions flow out of him. He stays in the lonely crater for a while longer, crying out everything he’s feeling, but he doesn’t feel any better after.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i forgot to say i personally do not think tubbo is like schlatt. i don’t think his decision to exile tommy is anything like schlatt! this is how i think tubbo’s character would feel 
> 
> if anyone written in this ever state that they are uncomfortable with things being written about them i will delete 
> 
> this is not the greatest but i had to write it
> 
> follow me on instagram and twitter for art things both are @ worstchosen :)
> 
> also i know some things might not make perfect sense like the compass but shhhh we’re gonna pretend tubbo never lost it plus it points to logstedshire so
> 
> this took me too long to write bc i lacked motivation hope u enjoyed 
> 
> anyway hope you liked lol i will probably never write anything for this fandom ever again :)


End file.
